


Content

by owelpost



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owelpost/pseuds/owelpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first glimpse I caught of her she had been wearing a dark hood, trapped between pseudo Detectives Hale and Dyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season two. Standard disclaimers apply.

_I could have been content._

For the past five years I'd been travelling through my life in a kind of stupor, going through the motions day in and day out. What time I was not required to give the Ash I spent looking into a cure for my girlfriend, Nadia, who was in a coma suffering from an unknown disease. Outside of that I merely existed, not necessarily engaged in the world, not entirely detached from it either.

It had been a long time since I'd had any real interaction with people outside my work. I used to have friends, but upon returning from the Congo with my whole world trapped in a life-preserving pod those relationships disolved or withered and disappeared. Since then I've had little time and practically no inclination to cultivate more.

But that changed—when I allow myself to contemplate it in depth I will admit that my very existance was turned upside down—when Bo Dennis came crashing, quite unwillingly I might add, into the Fae world.

The first glimpse I caught of her she had been wearing a dark hood, trapped between pseudo Detectives Hale and Dyson, alternating between demanding that they remove the hood and asking what they had done with her friend. I could see right away that she was both fierce and loyal.

I wish then that I had also seen the effect she would have on the Fae. More so, I wish I had seen the effect she would have on me.

It began when the Ash asked me to take Bo to my lab to examine her. I had felt a shivery sense of unease when I was alone with her, as though my little amygdala was jumping up and down waving its hands, hollering, “Pick me! Pick me!” Yes, Amygdala? “Predator, dangerous!”

But she was cooperative. Friendly. Even when I asked her to get undressed she maintained her composure. I imagine it couldn't have been easy to be kidnapped and then made to sit stark naked in front of a complete stranger in a sterile medical laboratory. But Bo managed and I found out then exactly how resilient she could be.

I stood behind her examining her for clan markings. The creamy expanse of her skin looked so soft and inviting that my brain barely registered movement when I reached out and touched her, trailing my fingers down her spine ever so delicately. When she spoke, asking me what I was checking her for, I took a deep breath temporarily breaking the spell.

I told her what I sought and then my brain devolved into a mass of mush and I said, "My God, you're beautiful." I rolled my eyes because I coundn't believe I'd said that. It was like she took everything it meant to be Dr. Lauren Lewis and scrambled it so that all the fibers of my being were rearranged to make a new me, someone who spoke without a filter censoring every thought. I’d become someone whose base emotions were at the forefront, leaving intelligence, reasoning and control in the dust.

As it turned out, I needn't have worried about how uncomfortable it must have been for her to be subjected to my laboratory. She certainly hadn't been, after all she knew she had a means of escape the minute she could get her hands on me.

She made her move after I told her the one piece of information she desperately sought: she was a succubus. It was bad enough when she stepped close to me. I could feel my body responding to her even as I struggled to hold onto my rationale. When she slid her hands into mine and gently closed her slender fingers every sensory input I had exploded. Heat spread through my body, a wave of wonton lust. It awoke parts of me that I hadn’t even known were sleeping. I found I couldn’t struggle, really, that I didn’t want to.

I hold it as a small matter of pride to know that even when she blasted me with her power I still clutched enough of me to know what she was doing and to tell her that I knew. She asked me if I wanted her to stop, but even that tiny bit of Lauren left in me screamed No! God, please, please touch me forever. And I said so, only not in so many words because it was becoming increasingly difficult to speak and that Lauren was swiftly losing ground.

She attempted to lead me out of the lab, more likely hoping against hope that she might have a chance of escaping, but knowing how very narrow it would be. Of course, Dyson had foreseen this and had been waiting. Bo let go of me and I felt her presence within my body drain slowly, as though leaking out the bottom of my soles and I found that I missed it—craved it.

As I was breathing heavily, trying to gather the shattered little pieces of Lauren together into a pile, hoping they would somehow fuse, she looked me in the eye and apologized. Dyson was securing metal cuffs around her wrists and her first thought was to express regret for using her gifts on me. She was a unique Fae indeed.

I watched her go, standing still because I knew my body would not be capable of moving yet. My palms, stuffed deep in the pockets of my medical coat, were slick with sweat and my pulse was still racing. Even the knowledge that Bo was about to face uncertain danger wasn’t enough to dampen my visceral reaction to her. I needed sexual release and enough of the pile of Lauren had gathered itself to make me feel ashamed.

 _I should have been content._

If Bo hadn’t shown me a different world, reminded me about my humanity—shocked me into remembering that I am a woman with needs—I might have been able to survive the tedium for many more years.


End file.
